


Back To Sleep

by Finnijer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cunnilingus, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate sex tags but gotta do it, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: Markus comes home earlier than planned after a near two week business trip. He accidentally wakes you up but now that he's home, you reconsider going back to sleep. Markus of course, is on the same page as you.





	Back To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dip_and_stir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_stir/gifts).



You are woken suddenly by a shift on the bed. You panic before you feel a hand touch your back.

“It’s just me, baby.”

Relief washes over you as you roll over and see Markus leaning into the bed.

“Hey,” you whisper groggily. “What time is it?”

“1:21, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Your eyes adjust enough to see him smiling softly at you.

“I thought you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow,” he chuckles. “Go back to sleep.”

“I got to pee first.”

You get up, walking blindly to the bathroom. You wince at the lights when you flick them on. You try to keep your eyes shut; you have work tomorrow. Well, today. Although Markus being home might change things. He’s been gone over a week and a half on business and you didn’t anticipate him being back until this afternoon. When you get back into the bedroom, he’s undressing. You watch him take his shirt off, his back to you. Your starting to reconsider going back to sleep.

“You’re supposed to be going back to sleep,” he says over his shoulder.

“And miss your stripe tease, not a chance.”

He turn to you and watches you get back on the bed. You’re sure he rolls his eyes as he drops his pants. Oh, you missed him. He stares at you as he joins you. You know he's plotting. The narrow gaze in the dark gives him away. He doesn’t ponder for long. Markus scoots to you, sitting up on his elbow to hover over you.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” he whispers.

“I’m thinking about if I should call into work.”

His free hand reaches under the covers to slip up your T-shirt. You can’t stop the sigh that escapes from you as he drags his fingertips along your skin.

“Then call in.”

“Markus,” you voice hitches as his pushes up further under your shirt. “You’re supposed to be the responsible one.”

“I am. It would be counterproductive for you to go to work on such little sleep.”

“It’s only around 1:30.” You say, even though you know where this is going. His fingers are teasing just under your breast. “I’m sure if I go back to sleep, I’ll be rested for work.”

“You’re not going back to sleep until I’m done with you. This might take a while.”

His hand is palming at your breast now. He leans down and kisses you, a noise creeping in your throat. You’re fully awake now. His tongue slips into your mouth and heat flares between your legs. You reach up, pulling him closer. He starts to shift over onto you, and oh how you missed this.

“Markus,” you gasp.

His lips leaving your mouth to kiss along your jaw. His hand is still teasing your nipple under your shirt, rolling it between his fingers now. Your hips wiggle against him, and fuck, you can feel him straining in his boxers.

“Tell me what you what,” he’s kissing your neck, nipping at this skin making you whimper.

“I want you.”

He stops, pulling back his hand and lips from you. You whine at the lose. That quickly changes however, his hand dipping between your legs, fingers pressing against you over your panties.

“You’re not wet enough,” he tuts. “I’m going to have to fix that.”

Covers shift and you watch eagerly as he slides down the bed to settle between your legs. Even in the dark you can see him look over you before grabbing at your underwear. Your hips lift and he slides them off of you. From the way the cool air hits you, you wonder if he’s lying. You feel pretty damn wet as he pushes your legs open.

You don’t linger on it. He wastes no time putting his mouth on you and all your thoughts turn to static. He hums against you and you relax into the bed. Normally, he teases you, working you up until you beg him to let you come. Tonight is different. His tongue moves slow, almost at a lazy pace. He dips it down into you and brings it back up to wrap his lips around your clit. His hands don’t grip your thighs, they simply rest against them. It’s soothing; so much that you can barely keep your eyes open.

“Babe,” you whisper. “I’m gonna fall asleep if you don’t pick up the pace.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” He chuckles, his hot breath hitting you right in your core. “Does this feel better?”

His hand leaves your thigh and he presses two fingers into you. You’re too tired to look down, but you feel him watching you. He moves them, pushing them in as far as he can go before curling them as he pulls them back out. The pressure drags out a moan from you.

“Wake up love,” he says. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes. That’s better. Now put your mouth back on me.”

He does as he’s told and you can’t help but roll your hips against him. You feel him chuckle against you again. Then his free hand glides you to your waist, holding you down gently. He moves faster, but not as fast as you’d like. You’re not going to complain. The feeling of his fingers curling in you, and his mouth moving against you is amazing after almost two weeks without it.

You make yourself lift up onto your elbows. The sight alone sends a jolt through you. Albeit, your vision is muted in the dark. You can still see his head between your legs. The knot in your stomach tightens as you feel his fingers stretch you out.

“Markus,” your voice shakes when he sucks and curls his fingers at the same time. “Make me come, baby.”

He hums against you and you reach out to stroke his hair. You can’t get over how much you missed him. You lay back and let the sensations flood you. He works you up, stroking his fingers into at a much better pace. He _finally_ moves his tongue just the way you like, drawing whimpers from your mouth.

“Come for me, love.” He pulls away and curls his fingers in you harder. “I want to be inside you.”

You nod even though he can’t see you from where you’re laying. It doesn’t take long. His mouth is back on you and between that and his fingers, the pleasure is almost too much. You come with a loud moan, your back arching up and warmth flooding your body.

Markus removes his lips from you but keeps moving his fingers as you ride out your orgasm. You’re catching your breath when he removes his fingers from you, kissing your thigh.

“I missed you.” He moves up, kissing your stomach. “You taste as good as I remember.”

“It’s only been two weeks,” you say, amused.

“Two weeks too long.”

He pushes your shirt up and you let him lift it off of you. He tosses it aside and returns to kissing you stomach. He takes his time, lavishing your chest with kisses. The hand not holding him up starts to wander, trailing up your side lazily.

You almost tell him he’s putting you to sleep again. The words die in your throat when he takes your nipple into his mouth. His hand comes up to tease your other breast. You sigh, reaching up to run your fingers along the back of his neck. He doesn’t let up, moving to your other breast to take it in his mouth. His ministrations start sending tingles between your legs.

“Don’t tease me, Markus.”

You whimper as he releases your breast and plants a kiss in the valley between them.

“Do you want me inside you?”

Your suddenly hyper aware of the tent in his boxers as you shift under him.

“Is that even a question worth asking?”

He scoffs and lifts up to kiss your neck. His lips trail upwards to your ear.

“Can you hold yourself up, or are you still too tired?” His breath is warm against you.

You nod. He moves off of you and starts tugging his boxers off. You roll over but watch him from over your shoulder. Even in the dark you can see his erection laying up against his stomach.  

“My eyes are up here, sweetheart.”

You roll your eyes when you glance up and see his grin. You try to suppress one of your own. You think for the hundredth time how much you missed him. Your stupid, hot android boyfriend. You feel the bed sink and him settle between your legs.

“Come on, baby.” He grabs at your ass. “Get up. I want to be in you.”

You make a noise, a soft moan into the pillow. You push up onto your knees and elbows. Only Markus could wake you up in the middle of the night to fuck and you’d happily oblige. You’re surprised he didn’t make you beg for it despite the time apart.

Your thoughts stop when you feel him press against you. His hands go to your hips, creasing your skin. You’re practically holding your breath, waiting. When he finally pushes into, your head falls forward and you both let out a moan. He stretches you so perfectly, filling you up to the point where you’re almost out of breath from feeling so much at once.

“I forget how tight you are,” he mutters. “Did you miss this, love?”

“Yes.” You need him to move. You know he’s letting you adjust to him after two weeks without sex, but the wait is getting unbearable. “Can you move?”

“I haven’t been back for more than two hours and you’re so feisty.”

You hear the humor in his voice and huff. You try to rock forward but he grips your hips holding you still. You glance over your shoulder knowing he can see you glare at him.

“Markus, I’m tired and horny. Can you please fuck me already?”

You feel him move before you see it. He pulls back and slams into you hard. You gasp, turning back to press your forehead against the pillow. He does it again, making sure to hold you in place. He gives you a moment before he starts rocking into you repeatedly. Your mouth opens but nothing comes out, a whimper. You hate how he just started and you’re already overwhelmed with how good he feels.

“What’s wrong?” He asks. You know he’s goading you. “You were just begging me to fuck you but now you’re speechless. Do I need to stop?”

“No,” you gasp.

His response is to lift your hips up higher. He holds you up as he starts hitting that sweet spot inside you, making you cry out into the bed.

“That’s my girl,” he slips a hand between your legs. You clench around him as his fingers find your clit. “You take me so well; you’re so perfect.”

You’re not going to last. Between his fingers stroking you and his cock hitting that spot deep inside you, your orgasm is fast approaching.

“Makrus, please,” you whimper.

“I’ve got you,” he whispers. “Let go for me.”

You move your arm to lean against it. You focus solely on feeling everything he’s doing. Then he hits you just right, and you cry out coming hard. If Markus wasn’t hold you up, you’d collapse onto the bed. Instead he fucks you through it, stretching out the effects. It’s not shortly after you hear him groan, his thrusts slowing as he comes inside you rides. He rides out his pleasure before stilling in you, and both of you sounding out of breath. You wonder for a moment, if Markus started to overheat.

Despite the position, your drowsiness starts to hit you hard from the lack of movement. You’re suddenly exhausted. Almost to the point you could go to sleep just like this. You’re so tired, you only realize Markus has pulled out of you when you feel his hands let go of your hips. You nearly crash onto the bed without the support. You hear him say something about cleaning up. His hands are back on you and you realize he meant both of you. You let him lift you up and carry you to the bathroom. Thankfully, he doesn’t turn the lights on. He can scan everything he needs to see. When you’re both done, you let him carry you back to bed, enjoying how close he is to you.

“I sent an email to your boss,” he whispers, laying you back in the bed. “I told him you’re sick.”

You smile but don’t comment. You really don’t care. All that matters is Markus is back with you. He climbs into bed beside you and pulls you close to him. If you say thank you out loud, you don’t know. You think you say I love you. You must have, as he replies instantly.

“I love you too,” he whispers into your hair. “Go to sleep, we have a lot of catching up to do in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for dip_and_stir. All mistakes are mine as I didn't proof read this. It's my second time writing Markus and my first time writing Markus solo. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
